Colocataires
by Mockngjay
Summary: AU. Lorsque Katniss sous-loue l'appartement de son ami Gale, elle recherche juste un endroit pour passer l'été. Pas à commencer quelque chose avec son attrayant colocataire. Et pourtant... Traduction d'une fiction de atetheredmind. Rated M (Lemon)
1. Chapitre 1

Traduction d'une fiction anglaise de atetheredmind (ROOMMATES)**. Vous pouvez retrouver cet auteur sur FFN et AO3 avec ce même pseudo = atetheredmind. Et son blog sur Tumblr = muttpeeta**

* * *

**Me revoilà ! Déjà ? Oui parce que je suis vraiment gentille :-p et que j'avais vraiment envie de poster cette fic en particulier, qui a été -je pense- mon coup de coeur en terme de AU-Everlark... J'ai adoré la lire, et j'ai adoré la traduire ! ****J'aime beaucoup son auteur, j'ai d'ailleurs traduit une autre de ses fictions qui arrivera après celle-ci. ****J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

**_Disclaimer_ : **cette histoire, ses personnages et l'idée ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Cover image**_ : Google image

_**Rated M** _: Lemons

* * *

**Roommates**

**.**

**-Colocataires-**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

_**Peeta, je te présente Katniss. C'est elle qui va sous-louer ma chambre cet été.**

Tout en remettant quelques cheveux derrière son oreille, Katniss évite le regard de Gale pour saluer son colocataire. Peeta Mellark -ou le contraire visuel de Gale :yeux bleus, cheveux blonds et peau pâle- est étendu sur le canapé du salon, son attention rivée sur le téléviseur. Jetant un regard vers eux, il se redresse rapidement cependant, et se lève pour la saluer un large sourire pas du tout forcé sur le visage -pas comme celui qu'elle lui offre.

_**Ouais, euh, ravie de te rencontre**r, dit-il, en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui tend.

_**Moi aussi**, répond-elle, en relâchant sa main, les yeux rivés vers Gale quand elle se rend compte qu'il les observe.

_**Ça ne te pose pas de problème hein ?**

Gale hausse les sourcils en posant la question à Peeta.

**_Elle va payer pour le mois de juillet, et moi je serais de retour en Août.**

Tout juste diplômé, Gale a décidé de mettre le cap à travers l'Europe pour l'été, mais il n'a pas envie de renoncer à son appartement. Et, d'après Gale, Peeta n'a pas envie de s'embêter à chercher un autre colocataire. Quant à Katniss, elle a besoin d'un endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse emménager dans son nouvel appartement avec Madge, en Août, pour leur dernière année. C'est donc du gagnant-gagnant pour tout le monde.

_**J'aurai le loyer de ce mois-ci la semaine prochaine, après avoir travaillé un petit peu**, dit-elle.

Elle est serveuse à "_La Plaque_", et elle fait généralement suffisamment d'heures pour couvrir toutes les dépenses que sa bourse ne couvre pas. Peeta hausse les épaules, toujours souriant.

_**Ok, Ok, pas de précipitation. J'ai déjà payé pour éviter toute confusion avec le propriétaire, tu me donneras ta part quand tu pourras et ça sera très bien.**

Elle hoche la tête et retourne à Gale, qui lui désigne à sa chambre.

_**Aide moi à finir mes valises**, lui dit-il, et elle roule des yeux en le regardant.

_**Très bien.**

Gale partira pour l'aéroport dans la matinée, demain, et naturellement il n'est pas prêt. Mais il lui faire une grande faveur en la laissant habiter ici, alors emballer ses affaires est probablement le moins qu'elle puisse faire. Elle le suit dans sa chambre, et Peeta se rassoit sur le canapé, son attention déjà capturé par Netflix et l'émission qu'il regarde.

Au moment où elle franchit le seuil de la chambre de Gale et qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle, son regard se pose sur Peeta, dont les yeux bleus s'élancent à nouveau en direction du téléviseur, alors qu'ils étaient il y a peu verrouillés sur elle. Il était en train de la regarder, et elle s'en rend compte en fermant la porte doucement.

.

.

Katniss replie soigneusement une des chemises de Gale avant de lui donner. Il la regarde quand il la fourre dans son sac, mais elle évite son regard.

_**Donc...**, il commence et elle sait déjà ce qu'il va dire.

**_Tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dit ?**

**_Gale...,** elle hésite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa question.

Il a été son meilleur ami depuis des années; et c'est tout ce qui y avait entre eux. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

**_J'avais besoin de te le dire avant de partir**, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

La vérité c'est qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à sa question. Elle ne s'est jamais représenté leur relation comme étant romantique. Il est beau, oui, mais est-ce qu'elle est attirée par lui ? Est-ce que le confort et la familiarité de leur amitié est une raison suffisante pour commencer une relation avec lui, surtout au moment où il va quitter le pays pour plusieurs semaines ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

**_Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Je ne sais pas.**

C'était la meilleure réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner, même si elle savait bien que ça ne lui suffirait pas. Et comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, il soupira de frustration.

**_Katniss, tu es sérieuse quand tu me dis que tu n'as jamais pensé à nous de cette façon ?**

ll demande alors qu'il se laisse tomber sur son lit, et elle pince ses lèvres. Non, jamais. Mais elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir pensé à quelqu'un en particulier de cette façon, du moins, pas au point de vouloir entamer une relation sérieuse.

**_Je ne sais pas**, réitère-t-elle, essayant de garder son propre soupir de frustration. **Je n'ai même jamais pensé aux étapes suivantes…**

Il se moque, et elle se renfrogne.

**_Mais tu es sortie avec ce mec roux**, dit-il laconiquement, en haussant les sourcils, et elle roule des yeux.

_**Une ou deux fois, mais il n'y avait rien. Darius est juste un ami.** Elle hausse les épaules à nouveau. **Je suis juste... j'essaye de réussir mes études. Je veux rester concentrée la dessus. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ou de motivation pour penser à autre chose, et encore moins à une relation.**

Gale ne dit rien puis soupire fortement.

**_Je peux le comprendre. Je sais combien ça compte pour toi de finir tes études.**

Elle hoche la tête, ignorant son ton condescendant, mais il se met à la regarder plus fixement.

**_Peut-être que je peux... je vais essayer quelque chose...**

Il se penche alors vers elle pour l'embrasser, et elle ne dit rien. Pourquoi pas ? Elle peut bien lui accorder ça avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Ça pourrait même être agréable pour elle aussi. Et ça l'est en fait. Il l'embrasse, ses lèvres et sa langue et ses mains - tout son corps, vraiment. Ils finissent allongés sur son lit, elle en dessous de lui, et elle lui permet même de descendre ses mains, mais ses hormones s'enflamment un peu trop, et elle l'arrête quand il va chercher un préservatif.

**_Attends !** Elle respire nerveusement repoussant sa poitrine. **Je ne... je ne suis pas prête.**

Il inhale fortement par le nez en fermant les yeux.

**_D'accord**, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle.

Elle regarde le plafond, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

**_Désolée**, dit-elle et encore une fois, il soupire.

**_C'est bon**, répond-il avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. **Essaye de dormir, je reviens tout de suite.**

Il reste dans la salle de bain un certain temps, et elle roule sur le côté et fait semblant de dormir quand il vient revient enfin se coucher...

.

.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et voici dans la foulée le deuxième chapitre... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

Katniss claque la porte de sa voiture avec son pied avec deux cartons en équilibre dans les bras. Incapable de voir en face d'elle, elle tâtonne à la recherche du trottoir.

**_Putain**, maudit-elle.

**_Hey !**

Elle entend la salutation, mais ne peut pas voir le propriétaire de cette voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un de ses cartons lui échapper des mains.

**_Qu'est-ce...**, et elle est prête à insulter la personne, lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Peeta.

**_Oh ! Salut.**

**_Tu emménages ?**, lui demande-t-il en ajustant le carton sous son bras droit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle voit qu'il est torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un short de basket-ball rouge et de chaussures de course, son téléphone attaché à son biceps, une paire d'écouteurs drapés autour de son cou, et un t-shirt blanc imbibé de sueur jeté sur son épaule. Sa peau pâle, pleine de taches de rousseur, brille de sueur, teintée de rose à cause de l'effort et du soleil. Elle se gifle mentalement afin de diriger ses yeux vers son visage. Il est vraiment beau, même rouge à cause de l'effort.

**_Euh, ouais, juste quelques petites choses.**

**_Gale est déjà parti** **?**

Il se tourne vers l'immeuble et elle suit.

**_Ouais. A 5h30 ce matin. Thom l'a conduit**, dit-elle, en laissant tomber par inadvertance son regard sur la courbe de ses fesses quand il grimpe les marches.

**_Eh bien, je suis désolé, je l'ai manqué.**

Elle ne répond pas, trop occupée à ressasser la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Gale plus tôt ce matin. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle allait repenser à cette proposition de relation avec lui, alors qu'il venait de partir. Elle se sentait mal à propos de la nuit précédente, l'avoir laisser faire mais ne pas lui avoir retourné la faveur. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait au moins envisager l'idée de sortir avec lui, le laissant avec la douce promesse de cette possible relation à son retour d'Europe. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il lui laisse un sursis de plusieurs semaines pour sa réflexion.

Peeta tient la porte ouverte de l'appartement, et elle se glisse devant lui, en direction de la chambre de Gale. _Sa_ chambre maintenant. Il a emporté beaucoup de chose, et fait un peu d'espace pour qu'elle puisse stocker ses vêtements et sa petite collection d'objets personnels comme ses livres et ses produits de beauté. Elle jette le carton sur le lit et Peeta l'imite.

**_Tu en as d'autres ?,** demande-t-il, et elle secoue la tête.

**_Non, j'avais déjà apporté le reste plus tôt,** répond-elle, lui offrant un petit sourire. **Merci pour ton aide.**

Il hoche la tête, prenant sa chemise de son épaule pour s'essuyer le visage, et il scrute le carton qu'il portait, lisant l'annotation qu'elle y a inscrite :

**__Les concepts phytosanitaires en agriculture_ »**, dit-il à haute voix en la regardant. **Quelle est ta matière principale ?**

**_Biologie végétale**, dit-elle, et il hoche la tête pensivement.

**_La même que Gale,** se souvient Peeta. **C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?**

Elle fait non de la tête, tout en sortant une photo d'elle et de sa sœur Prim pour la mettre sur la table de chevet.

**_Non, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps.**

Il fredonne dans le fond de sa gorge.

**_Vous sortez ensemble ?**

Sa tête fouette l'air quand elle se retourne, et elle se redresse, surprise par sa question.

**_Non**, dit-elle sèchement. **Pourquoi tu penses ça ?**

Il hausse les sourcils, écartant légèrement les lèvres en les mouillants.

**_Ah, ben comme vous avez dormis ensemble dans sa chambre. J'ai supposé que…**

**_On se sort pas ensemble**, le coupe-t-elle, malgré la couleur rouge qui souligne ses joues. **Et ça ne te regarde pas de savoir où ou avec qui je dors. C'est ma chambre maintenant.**

Elle sait qu'elle est sur la défensive, un sentiment étrange de culpabilité la ronge, mais ça sort d'elle -comme un haut-le-cœur- pour viser Peeta. Peeta détend un peu ses mains en signe d'apaisement, pinçant ses lèvres dans un sourire d'excuse.

**_Désolé, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas mes affaires. J'étais juste... en train d'apprendre à te connaître mieux, puisque nous allons être colocataires pour l'été.**

Il frotte une main dans ses cheveux humides, et elle regarde, par inadvertance, une goutte de sueur ruisseler le long de son cou jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule.

**_Je pense qu'on pourrait être des colocataires qui ne se parlent pas, mais ça ne me semble pas très fun**, poursuit-il, sa voix légère et drôle, et elle lèche ses lèvres avec appréhension.

Elle pourrait probablement ne pas lui parler de l'été, se terrant dans sa chambre entre les services au bar et évitant Peeta autant que possible. Ce n'est que quelques semaines... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut apprendre de quelqu'un dans un si court laps de temps, de toute façon? Mais... il est gentil. Et c'est plus chez lui que chez elle. Elle peut bien être un peu gentille et le respecter. En se détournant de lui, elle commence à ranger ses manuels de cours.

**_Gale et moi on s'est rencontrés quand j'avais 12 ans**, dit-elle, en évitant de le regarder.

Elle voudrait lui parler de son dilemme – ça la soulagerai de parler à quelqu'un de ce sujet, de dire à haute voix ce qu'elle devrait faire, mais elle ne put pas se résoudre à en dire plus. Elle ne connait pas Peeta. Et il est peu probable qu'elle le revoit à nouveau après cet été. Il hoche la tête pensivement avant de pousser un soupir.

**_Bon, je dois prendre une douche. Tu vas faire quoi le reste de la journée?**

Katniss le regarde curieusement.

**_Rien, juste m'installer et décompresser.**

Il s'appuie en arrière de la porte.

**_Je peux nous faire un repas ce soir, comme un repas de pendaison de crémaillère pour toi. Ça te dit ?**

Elle cligne des yeux, surprise.

**_Euh-tu...** **Je suppose que je ne peux pas te refuser ça**, répond-elle, lui jetant un coup d'oeil, et il sourit quand il gifle l'encadrement de la porte avec insistance.

**_D'accord alors...**

.

.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Eh hop, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**_LilyRose : _**merci pour ta review. Cette fic (et celle que je posterai dans la foulée) sont vraiment mes préférés (en anglais j'entends). J'espère qu'elles te plairont autant qu'à moi ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**.**

Katniss regarde, incrédule, le bol de macaroni au fromage que lui offre Peeta.

**_Tu es sérieux là ? C'est ça que tu nous as fait pour le dîner?**

Il la regarde, l'air surpris.

**_Ouais, pourquoi ?**

**_T'as versé une boite de fromage sur des pâtes** **?**, demande-t-elle.

**_Hey, il y a du pepperoni et des olives aussi** ! Il souligne les touches rouges et noirs dans son bol. **Bon okay, c'est du fromage à Pizza.**

Elle n'y peut rien, elle éclate de rire.

**_C'est l'idée que tu te fais d'un dîner ?**

Elle pose le bol sur le comptoir.

**_Quand tu as dit que tu allais faire à manger, j'ai pensé… Enfin, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aurais pu faire ça.**

Elle secoue la tête.

**_En fait, non, je ne ferais jamais ça...**

Il hausse les épaules en souriant parce qu'il n'est même pas offensé.

**_Je suis désolé, mais tu peux voir ici l'étendue de mes talents de cuisinier. Je sais faire cuire. Tu veux un croque monsieur ?, **propose-t-il, et elle le regarde bêtement.

**_Tu manges toujours de cette façon ?,** lui demande-t-elle, et il hausse les épaules à nouveau.

**_Je crois que oui.**

Comment diable fait-il pour ressembler à _ça __? _Secouant la tête, elle tourne autour de lui pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il la regarde curieusement, fourrant une cuillerée de fromage dans sa bouche. Elle arpente les étagères. Bière, lait, fromage, oeufs. Elle ouvre les bacs à légumes. Vide.

**_Vous n'achetez jamais ce genre de produits ?, **lui demande-t-elle, impuissante, levant les yeux vers lui de sa position accroupie.

Peeta rit.

**_Oh, on achète des légumes surgelés de temps en temps. Sinon ils se perdent et on ne sait jamais quoi en faire.**

Il fait des gestes en direction du comptoir où sont posées quelques bananes.

**_J'achète des bananes parfois. Et je les transforme en « pains à la banane » quand elles commencent à noircir.**

Katniss se relève et ferme le réfrigérateur et en se pinçant le nez.

**_Dieu, c'est tellement bizarre**. Elle soupire. **J'ai pas grandi de cette façon. Le frigo était toujours plein de nourriture fraîche. Producteurs bio. Quel que soit la saison. On pourrait aller à la chasse.**

**_Je suis désolé, _ce..._ ?, **et il se tait**. Hein? Tu chasses ?**

Elle cligne des yeux.

**_Ouais.**

**_Et tu manges les bêtes que tu tues ?**

**_Ouais. Et Gale aussi. On l'a souvent fait. T'étais pas au courant ?**

Il rit, secouant la tête.

**_Non. Tout ce que je le vois manger c'est des pizzas et des burritos. Et t'as un fusil ou un truc du genre ? J'aimerai savoir s'il y a une arme à feu dans l'appartement.**

**_Non**, répond-elle, attrapant son bol de pâtes (Même si c'est de la merde, elle a faim). **Je chasse avec un arc et des flèches.**

**_Est-il ici ?**, lui demande-t-il, apparemment excité à l'idée.

Elle secoue la tête, essayant de ne pas sourire.

**_Je l'ai laissé à la maison, chez ma mère. Mais j'ai une machette sous mon lit.**

Quand ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle hausse les épaules.

**_On est jamais trop prudent, même en ville.**

Elle prend une bouchée et commence à mâcher. Elle fronce alors les sourcils.

**_C'est bon en fait.**

Il roule des yeux malicieusement.

**_Ne fait pas l'étonnée.**

**.**

Après cela, ils s'installent dans une sorte de routine. La plupart des temps, elle travaille, ou il travaille, et d'autres fois, elle reste dans sa chambre, mais ils dînent ensemble assez souvent. Grâce à elle, le réfrigérateur est remplie de vrais aliments, et parce qu'il s'y intéresse, elle prépare et lui montre comment faire de vrais repas. Et il ne mentait pas sur ses compétences de cuisinier, alors il les approvisionne régulièrement de toutes sortes de bonbons et de friandises salées.

Elle apprend beaucoup de choses sur lui pendant ces moment-là; il aime vraiment parler, beaucoup, mais parfois c'est elle qui se retrouve à lui poser des questions. Ses parents possèdent une boulangerie. C'est un peintre, mais il a choisi d'étudier l'anglais. Il a deux frères plus âgés, Rye -diplômé il y a un an- est celui qui les présenter lui et Gale.

Quand il lit, ou qu'il joue à un jeu vidéo, il a ce regard intense, plein de concentration, comme si l'ensemble du monde était enfermé dans sa tête. Ce qui est déroutant car en temps normal il est comme un livre, assez simple et ouvert.

Et... certes, c'est intrigant.

.

.

Ils se croisent tard dans la nuit, quand elle rentre à la maison de son travail, alors qu'il est sur le départ.

**_Hey, ça a été ?,** lui demande-t-il, la regardant depuis le canapé quand il noue ses lacets.

Elle laisse tomber sa veste sur la table à manger.

**_Ouais. Tu vas où ?, **demande-t-elle, s'arc-boutant sur une chaise quand elle retire ses baskets et les jette par la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

**_Dans un bar avec quelques amis**, répond-il, debout. **Tu veux venir ? Tu devrais venir.**

Son réflexe est de dire non, normalement, mais cette fois elle prend effectivement un moment pour examiner l'invitation. La seule chose qui l'arrête, c'est qu'elle ne connaît pas ses amis, et elle n'a jamais été très douée pour les situations sociales avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Katniss secoue la tête.

_**_**_**Non, mais merci**.

_**Tu es sûre** **?**

Il demande quand il saisit ses clés, et elle prend un moment pour l'admirer de plus près. Il sent bon, une odeur un peu épicé, et ses cheveux sont encore légèrement humides de la douche qu'il vient surement de prendre, bien que ses cheveux en désordre soient un peu sa signature. Il porte une chemise à carreaux aux manches roulées jusqu'à ses coudes, son jean un peu ample mais bien ajusté au niveau de ses cuisses et de ses mollets.

Elle détourne le regard.

**_Ouais. Je suis épuisée. Amuses toi bien**, dit-elle fermement, et il la fixe un moment avant de lui offrir un sourire un peu pincé.

**_A plus tard**, dit-il, et il ferme la porte.

.

.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

Il s'est au moins passé deux heures quand il revient, et il donne un grand coup dans la porte d'entrée au moment où elle sort de la buanderie.

_**Whoa**, crie-t-elle quand il trébuche à l'intérieur.

Il ferme soigneusement la porte derrière lui, commence a marcher lourdement, et il se retourne quand il l'entend, les yeux vitreux et plissés.

**_Katniss ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé !**

Il a du mal à aligner deux mots, alors l'irritation de Katniss se dissipe rapidement.

**_C'est rien, je mettais juste du linge à laver**, explique-t-elle, le suivant au salon. **Tu t'es bien amusé ?**

Peeta jette ses clés et son portefeuille sur la table de la salle à manger.

**_Ouais ! Je suis complètement bourré. C'est marrant comme tout le monde tient à te payer un coup quand c'est ton anniversaire.**

Il rit, passant sa chemise par-dessus sa tête sans même la déboutonner et la dépose sur le sol. Elle cligne des yeux de le voir soudainement torse nu. Puis, elle enregistre ce qu'il a dit.

**_Attends c'est ton anniversaire?, **elle lui demande en se baissant pour ramasser sa chemise. Sa tête monte et descend avec enthousiasme.

**_Le grand 2-1. Deux-et-un. Vingt et un. C'est bizarre, est-ce que c'est le même nombre ?,** dit-il en divaguant.

_**Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt? Je ne sais - j'aurais... j'aurais pu venir si j'avais su**, dit-elle, presque à elle-même.

Cela lui semble un peu prétentieux –comme si Peeta se souciait de sa présence. Mais un anniversaire... C'est le genre de chose qu'un colocataire doit savoir, non ?

**_Eh, c'juste un anniversaire**, dit-il en déboutonnant son pantalon alors même qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il commence à l'enlever, révélant son boxer gris clair.

**_Peeta !, **hurle-elle. **Pourquoi tu enlèves tes vêtements ?**

Il se fige et se retourne pour lui faire face. Ses yeux sont grands et ronds, puis il rit.

_**Oh merde, je suis désolé**, ricane-t-il, tirant son pantalon. **J'ai oublié que tu étais là ! Je veux dire, je savais que tu étais là, mais j'ai oublié que tu étais _ici_, là**. Elle se crispe quand il l'approche, mais il lui reprend juste sa chemise des mains. **Les gars sont crades, Katniss. Nous sommes _tellement crades_.**

Elle le regarde fixement, mystifiée, alors qu'il lutte pour fourrer ses bras dans sa chemise.

**_Ne remet pas ta chemise**, lui dit-elle à contre coeur, et ses bras retombent le long de son corps pendant qu'il la regarde.

**_Bien. Je ne vais pas mettre ma chemise, mais simplement parce que c'est ton anniversaire**, il se met alors à rire et la chaleur enflamme ses joues.

**_C'est _ton_ anniversaire**, dit-elle sur la défensivement.

**_Oh oui. Comment je suis rentré à la maison? Il y avait un taxi... c'est moi qui l'ai payé ? Je pense que je vais au lit maintenant.**

Il déclare ça haut et fort et soudain, il se balance en arrière vers sa chambre et laisse tomber sa chemise au sol à nouveau.

**_Bonne nuit** !

Katniss reste debout sans bouger un moment encore, complètement désorientée.

.

Elle se lève tôt le lendemain matin, déterminée à faire un bon petit déjeuner à Peeta. Pour s'excuser d'avoir manqué son anniversaire, et pour remédier un peu à sa gueule de bois. Il avait _vraiment_ bu la nuit dernière. Ce qui, quand elle repense à ça, est en fait assez drôle. Et mignon. Elle étale des œufs brouillés et du bacon lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que Peeta apparaît tout en sueur, rouge et torse nu comme le jour où il l'a aidé à déménager. Elle regarde sans comprendre, et il lui sourit bizarrement.

**_Hey**, il expire en venant dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

**_Tu es déjà réveillé** **?**

Elle demande, incrédule, maniant la poêle au-dessus de la cuisinière. Il hoche la tête quand il remplit le verre au robinet.

**_Je pensais que tu aurais encore la gueule de bois.**

Il rit sombrement.

**_C'est le cas**, dit-il avant de prendre une longue gorgée d'eau, puis il ajoute : **Voilà comment je fais pour que ça se passe. Je transpire.**

_**Oh**, elle s'agite la spatule à la main. **Eh bien. Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner. Pour aider ta gueule de bois.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il avale une autre gorgée d'eau.

**_Petit-déjeuner... Pour moi ? Pourquoi?**

Elle hausse les épaules, saisissant une fourchette et sa propre assiette.

**_Petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire en retard. Mais t'es pas obligé de manger**, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

_**Oh. Je vais le manger. Je suis juste... surpris. Merci, Katniss**, et elle lui donne un bref signe de tête quand il émerge avec son assiette et s'assoit avec elle.

Elle peut sentir ses yeux sur elle, mais elle évite son regard quand ils mangent en silence.

.

.

**_Hey**, demande Peeta un peu plus tard en frappant à sa porte pour attirer son attention. Elle lève les yeux de son ordinateur, et il lui sourit.

**_Ca te dérange si je mets tes affaires dans le sèche-linge? J'aimerais faire une lessive.**

**_Putain, j'ai oublié**, jure-elle. Elle a été tellement secouée par son interaction avec Peeta la nuit dernière, qu'elle en a oublié de sécher ses vêtements. **Ouais, bien sûr. Désolée.**

**_Pas de soucis**, dit-il avant de disparaître, et elle retourne à son écran pour terminer l'article, quand il revient. **Euh, en fait. Tu pourrais le faire toi-même ?**

Elle plisse le front confuse et, il frotte sa nuque d'un air penaud.

_ **Ce sont euh… tes sous-vêtements.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

**_Oh ! Désolée**, elle marmonne une fois qu'elle est dans la salle de lavage, retirant ses soutiens-gorges et sous-vêtements de la machine à la hâte.

**_C'est pas grave**, répond-il, appuyé contre le mur derrière elle. **Je pensais que t'aurais pas voulu que je caresse tes sous-vêtements. Uuuuh...**, il tousse. **Caresser était un choix vraiment bizarre. Je ne voulais pas dire _caresser._ Je voulais juste dire toucher. Respectueusement toucher. A _peine _toucher.**

Elle rit, son visage se réchauffe quand elle laisse tomber sa culotte dans le sèche-linge ouvert. Mais elle tient son soutien-gorge dans sa main et revient sur lui.

**_Alors... est-ce que ça te dérange si je l'accroche ici ? Ca n'est pas censé passer à la machine...**

Il se redresse, en secouant la tête.

_**Euh ouais, faites ce que tu veux,** dit-il, puis il lui sourit.** Désolé. Il s'agit d'un ajustement. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais vécu avec des filles avant. J'apprends.**

Elle hoche la tête, saisissant des cintres pour attacher ses sous-vêtements. Elle se sent e vraiment bizarre quand il la regarde faire, mais elle essaie d'être nonchalante.

**_Ouais. Désolée tu n'es pas le seul.**

Il rit faiblement.

**_Ne t'excuse pas. Ça a été une expérience assez informative jusqu'à présent**, lui dit-il, et elle sourit également. **En fait, je vais bientôt emménager avec mon ex-petite amie. On a rompu, mais je dois laisser la place à Rye pour qu'il vive ici avec Gale.**

Elle pose ses yeux sur lui avec étonnement.

**_Oh. Tu as été sérieux, alors !,** répond-elle à la légère, évitant son regard. Elle le voit hausser les sourcils du coin de l'œil.

**_Surtout stupide !**

Et elle termine d'accrocher son soutien-gorge et de remplir le sèche-linge avant de le laisser s'occuper de sa propre lessive.

.

.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

.

.

Cela arrive à leur insu, et cela ne prend que quelque semaine pour que leur routine s'installe. Ils sont amis maintenant, peut-être même plus qu'ils ne sont colocataires.

Elle constate que l'un de ses passe-temps favoris est de regarder des films ou des émissions à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ils ont les mêmes goûts, et même quand elle veut regarder quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas voir, elle l'y oblige. Mais, elle lui retourne la faveur.

Il est déjà près de 2 heures du matin quand elle rentre du travail tard cette nuit-là, et elle est légèrement surprise de trouver Peeta en train de regarder un film dans le salon. Agréablement surprise, même. Elle lui donne un petit sourire quand il regarde vers elle, hochant la tête en guise de salutation.

_**Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore couché ?, **demande-t-elle quand elle rampe pratiquement sur le canapé à côté de lui. Son corps entier est douloureux à cause de son travail.

Il hausse les épaules, en sirotant une canette de bière.

**_Ma mère n'a jamais appelé pour me dire d'aller au lit, alors je suis ici**, dit-il en riant.

_**Tu te rebelles**, dit-elle en riant, tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Ses pieds cognent contre le sol recouvert de moquette, et elle gémit doucement. **Mes pieds me font vraiment trop mal.**

_**Ah ?,** il lève ses yeux, pose sa bière puis il tend la main vers elle. **Viens là, je vais te masser**.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

**_Quoi ?**

Mais il a déjà pris son pied et l'a posé sur son genou. Chose étrange, elle ne l'empêche pas, étendant ses jambes devant elle.

**_J'ai fait une année de fac de sport, et j'ai changé pour l'anglais. Mais j'ai appris à masser les muscles et tout ce qui s'en suit**, explique-t-il quand il commence à frotter la plante de son pied gauche.

Elle respire fortement et s'effondre dans le canapé.

_**Oh wow**, et il rit, creusant méthodiquement ses pouces sous son pied.

Normalement elle est trop chatouilleuse mais c'est un sentiment incroyable qu'il lui offre. Une délicieuse sensation de chaleur passe à travers elle, elle courbe alors l'échine quand elle prend une autre respiration profonde.

_**C'est bon ?, **demande-t-il après qu'il ait massé son pied gauche pendant quelques minutes, et elle hoche la tête.

Avec un petit rire amusé, il serre ses orteils, puis passe à son pied droit, et elle soupire d'extase.

_**Peut-être que tu aurais dû rester en fac de sport**, dit-elle, les yeux à peine entrouverts quand elle le regarde, et il s'ébroue avec amusement.

_**C'est une offre unique. Ne pense pas que je vais te le faire tout le** **temps**, et il se fend alors d'un large sourire.

Mais son téléphone vibre dans sa poche arrière tout à coup, la surprenant. Peeta la regarde quand elle se tord légèrement à la recherche de son téléphone dans sa poche. C'est un numéro qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Il ne ressemble pas à un numéro qu'elle _devrait_ reconnaître.

_**_Qui est-ce** **?,**_ se demande-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, et Peeta arrête son massage quand elle répond.

**_Allo ?**

_**Katniss !**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent alors.

**_Gale ?**

Elle sent Peeta tendue sous elle, et il laisse tomber ses pieds comme si cela l'avait ébouillanté. Inexplicablement, elle se sent comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, et elle s'assoit, alors que Peeta se lève du canapé.

**_Euh, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire,** il murmure, même si sa bière est toujours en face de lui.

**_Hey ! Je ne te réveille pas, non ?**

Katniss se souvient soudainement que Gale parle d'elle, et elle laisse traîner ses yeux sur Peeta, repliant ses jambes sous elle.

**_Euh, non, je viens de rentrer du travail**.

_**Je m'en doutais.**

**_Um, tu m'appelles d'où ?**, demande-elle, gardant sa voix basse.

Elle peut entendre Peeta traîner dans la cuisine, tournant le robinet. Elle peut encore sentir ses mains sur ses pieds.

**_Barcelone! Il est 8 heures du matin ici, je voulais juste savoir comment ça** **allait !**, dit Gale, et Katniss lèche ses lèvres.

**_Je vais bien.**

**_Et Peeta ?**

Elle cligne des yeux.

_**_Peeta ?, **_elle répète son nom nerveusement, jetant ses yeux sur lui, malgré elle.

Il se fige momentanément, son verre d'eau à la main. Gale rit à l'autre extrémité de la ligne.

**_Ouais, ton colocataire. Comment ça se passe avec lui ? Il ne te donne pas trop de fil à retordre ?**

Son souffle se serre dans sa poitrine.

**_Euh, non, je veux dire, il est très bien**, elle répond évasivement, et Peeta la regarde du coin de l'œil.

Il soulève son verre pour le porter à sa bouche, prenant une longue gorgée. Elle tire sur sa tresse, ne sachant pas pourquoi sa poitrine se sent tellement serrée, pourquoi son estomac se tord. Elle écoute distraitement ce que Gale lui raconte, s'extasie sur son voyage, les pays et les villes qu'il a déjà visité, ne demandant rien à son sujet en retour. Elle est trop tendue pour parler, trop consciente de la présence de Peeta dans la cuisine. Heureusement, Gale ne parle pas de ses sentiments pour elle au cours de cette conversation, et elle est soulagée de mettre fin à l'appel quelques minutes plus tard.

_**Comment va Gale ?, **demande Peeta.

_**Il va bien**, répond-elle vaguement, et il hoche la tête en terminant le reste de son eau.

_**Bon. Eh bien, je vais au lit**, dit-il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de désactiver le film qu'il regardait. Katniss se retrouve alors là, son téléphone toujours serré dans sa main.

Pourquoi diable se sent-elle si coupable en ce moment ?

.

Elle s'attend à ce que Peeta l'évite après cet étrange incident, mais le lendemain il agit normalement. Il ne semble pas y avoir de tensions entre eux, et elle commence à se demander si elle n'a pas tout imaginé. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle aurait mal interprété le comportement de quelqu'un, après tout. Parce qu'il agit comme si rien ne c'était passé, et elle se force à agir comme si rien ne c'était passé aussi. Et ils retombent dans leur routine, confortable, même si la paranoïa la pousse à croire qu'il y a une légère distance entre eux maintenant.

Mais c'est bien. C'est mieux comme ça.

.

Comme elle n'a pas à travaillé trop tard, Katniss décide de profiter de la piscine de la résidence. Elle est sûre qu'il y a d'autres gens là-bas, mais elle a désespérément besoin de se baigner. Un plongeon dans le lac près de chez elle l'avait toujours aider à se détendre et calmer son esprit. Elle se change alors et met un simple bikini noir. Katniss rassemble ses écrans solaires puis tire ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle glisse dans ses tongs, elle attrape une serviette de sa salle de bain et ses clés, puis se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'ouvre devant elle avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la poignée, et elle saute en arrière, surprise. C'est juste Peeta, de retour d'une course, luisant de sueur et la respiration saccadée. Elle se détend alors.

_**Salut !**

Mais les yeux de Peeta s'écarquillent à sa vue, et son salut meurt dans sa gorge.

**_Oh mon dieu...**, gémit-il, et elle soulève ses sourcils, inquiète.

Il ne lui laisse pas la chance de poser sa question quand il claque la porte derrière lui. Et il l'embrasse, sa bouche inclinée contre ses lèvres jointes. Ses omoplates frappent le mur derrière elle, sous l'élan de son corps, et il avale son gémissement en plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. C'est chaud et humide, et il y a un léger goût de banane quand il glisse sa langue contre la sienne, à plusieurs reprises, désespérément, et elle commence juste à lui répondre lorsqu'il recule dans un gémissement sourd.

_**Putain**, halète-t-il, en prenant un peu de recul et tirant sur ses boucles humides.

Elle regarde vers lui, sa bouche et ses lèvres encore humide de sa salive.

**_Putain, c'était merdique. Je veux dire, pas le baiser, mais **_**s'embrasser,**_** c'était vraiment pas la chose à faire. Je n'aurais pas... Putain, je suis tellement désolé, Katniss.**

Cette fois, c'est elle qui se précipite sur lui, grimpant pratiquement sur son corps en appuyant sa bouche contre la sienne, s'accrochant à ses épaules nues, perchées sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle ne perd pas de temps pour revenir là où ils en étaient. Elle glisse sa langue dans sa bouche, léchant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue.

Il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et la hisse contre son corps. Leur peau lisse glisse l'une contre l'autre, à cause de la sueur et de la lotion, et elle inhale profondément son odeur en un gémissement. C'est une odeur enivrante, renforcée par sa langue contre la sienne, et par le gonflement de son érection contre son bassin.

Il gémit quand elle se frotte contre lui, et elle le fait encore pour qu'il recommence, soupirant quand il gémit une seconde fois, parce que cela signifie qu'il aime bien ça. Et il se passe la même chose dans son estomac, dans les battements qu'elle ressent entre ses cuisses. Mais il rompt le baiser encore, même si il ne recule pas. Ses pieds retombent sur le plancher et elle se retrouve à nouveau plaquée contre le mur, ses épaules coincées par ses mains. Il ne l'embrasse pas, et elle l'observe juste, avec ses yeux sombres et sauvages, sa poitrine se gonflant légèrement. Elle le regarde, reconnaissante qu'il la soutienne parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre que ses genoux pourraient la soutenir en ce moment.

_**Eh bien...,** dit-il d'une voix traînante avant de laisser échapper un soupir fatigué. **C'est juste une petite complication.**

.

.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Alors je ne sais pas si FFN déconne ou si c'est ma connexion qui a décidé d'être capricieuse, mais je viens seulement de recevoir TOUTES vos reviews d'un seul coup, et j'en ai eu une masse ! Désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu pour le moment donc, mais je vais tacher d'y remédier dans la foulée.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 6 ! Je vois que nombreuses sont celles qui ont apprécié la 'complication'. Ce chapitre en apporte une nouvelle... Petite... Alors... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

.

.

Ils ne se sont pas touché l'un l'autre depuis la dernière fois. Il y a juste une tension entre eux, assez superficielle. Elle a embrassé le colocataire de Gale alors qu'elle vit dans sa chambre. Et puis il y a eu cette discussion entre eux avant son départ en Europe... Mais bon Dieu, elle est attirée par Peeta. Et Dieu sait à quel point elle voudrait l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle n'a pas ressenti tout ce désir quand Gale l'a embrassé. Et cela l'effraye un peu de l'admettre.

.

.

La nuit suivante, elle rentre à la maison un peu plus tôt et retrouve Peeta dans une position familière, posé sur le canapé à regarder Netflix. Elle sourit d'un air las quand il regarde vers elle, et il lui sourit également.

**_Hey**, lui dit-il quand elle pose ses affaires sur la table.

_**Salut,** lui répond-t-elle en regardant la télé. **Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?**

**_'_Cosmos_'. Incroyablement fascinant. Tu viens regarder avec moi ?**

Elle ne se soucie pas particulièrement de regarder "_Cosmos_", mais elle veut être contre lui. L'excitation crépite déjà sous sa peau quand elle se rapproche, mais il ne bouge pas de sa position couchée. Elle se tient là jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers elle.

_**Tu pourrais bouger,** lui dit-elle.

_**Non. Allonges toi avec moi,** lui dit-il, s'aplatissant au fond du canapé, et son pouls s'accélère quand il le fait. Elle s'assoit sur le bord puis se couche contre lui. Elle n'a pas le choix, elle repose alors sa tête sur son biceps, et il installe sa main sur sa hanche. **T'es bien ?**

Elle mord sa lèvre, regardant sans le voir l'écran du téléviseur. C'est une position intime, et son cœur est dans sa gorge, mais, oui, elle est étrangement bien installée contre lui.

_**Hmmm,** elle fredonne, et il donne à sa hanche une légère pression en reconnaissance.

.

.

Elle se laisse alors aller et à un moment donné, elle se réveille. Le téléviseur est bloqué sur l'écran «_Êtes-vous toujours en train de regarder?_». Et elle se rend compte que Peeta a dû s'endormir aussi. C'est là qu'elle remarque à quel point ils sont étroitement pressés ensemble. Elle doit s'être blottie contre lui dans son sommeil. Son bras est enroulé autour d'elle, et elle peut sentir sa respiration chaude dans son cou, la faisant frémir.

Par inadvertance, elle bouge contre lui, la courbe de ses fesses se plaquant contre son bassin, et il respire plus profondément, serrant son bras autour d'elle. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle le fait, mais elle bouge à nouveau ses fesses contre lui, délibérément. Cette fois, elle est récompensée par le gonflement immédiat de son érection dans son short de sport.

Peeta se crispe derrière elle, et sa respiration change. Il doit être réveillé maintenant. Elle se fige quand il déplace sa main sur sa hanche, le front appuyé à la base de son cou. Puis, il pousse contre elle doucement, et elle pousse à sa rencontre fermement. Il s'appuie contre elle et son érection est longue et épaisse contre ses fesses maintenant.

Brusquement, il la pousse sur le dos, roulant au-dessus d'elle pour s'installer entre ses jambes. Son souffle se perd dans sa gorge, ses yeux la capturent à la lueur de la télévision, et ils se dévisagent. Et puis il commence à se déplacer à nouveau, ses hanches pivotant de tel sorte que la ligne dure son sexe caresse son entrejambe à travers son pantalon... Elle halète fortement, de délicieuses explosions de plaisir la traversant de ses orteils au bout de ses doigts. Elle enfonce ses talons dans le coussin du canapé, et pousse contre lui, et leurs hanches se rencontrent, d'abord lentement, à peine retenu comme leurs regards qui restent verrouillés l'un à l'autre.

Elle est humide, et en demande, sa culotte se trempe sous son excitation grandissante, et elle gémit dans le fond de sa gorge quand elle ondule son bassin contre lui. S'il n'y avait pas la barrière de leurs vêtements, son sexe se serait déjà glissé en elle, à la manière dont ils sont si étroitement serrés. Un mouvement particulier de ses hanches lui arrache un gémissement, et il tremble contre sa bouche, leurs lèvres entrant en collision quand il plonge sur ses lèvres un peu plus férocement.

Leurs mouvements sont frénétiques maintenant, ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre quand leurs langues dansent ensemble, quand leurs bouches s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir leurs gémissements. Peeta passe son bras derrière sa tête, et il pousse un peu plus fort contre elle.

Un cri déchire sa gorge quand son orgasme hurle à travers elle, et de la chaleur et de l'électricité fleurissent dans son cœur comme une fleur déploie ses pétales au bout de sa tige. Elle tremble sous ces délicieuses impulsions, et un choc la fait basculer lorsque son érection caresse son clitoris à nouveau.

Et puis il bouge encore au-dessus d'elle, et ses dents s'enfoncent sur son épaule pour étouffer ses grognements. Elle peut le sentir palpiter contre elle, même à travers les couches de vêtements, et elle imagine la chaleur collante, humide, tremper ses sous-vêtements quand il vient. Il s'arrête finalement et bascule à côté d'elle. Ses mains se raidissent le long de son corps, et elle ferme les yeux, en écoutant sa respiration, essayant de la chronométrer, de la synchroniser avec la sienne.

Ils dorment sur le canapé le reste de la nuit, ne se levant pour aller se nettoyer...

.

Pour une raison quelconque, ils reviennent sur le canapé pour dormir, recroquevillés dans les bras les uns des autres. Ils dorment un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Peeta ne doive se lever pour aller au travail. Mais il l'embrasse avant son départ, et elle lui sourit timidement.

C'est alors seulement quand il quitte l'appartement qu'elle regagne sa chambre, rampant dans son lit pour y dormir un peu plus longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas son lit. C'est celui de Gale. Même avec ses propres draps, elle ne peut pas se voiler la face. Il est partout dans cette chambre, même les photos sur le mur, avec sa famille et ses amis… Elle peu sentir leurs yeux accusateurs sur elle.

Soudain, elle est en proie à la culpabilité. Quel genre d'amie est-elle pour s'amuser avec Peeta quand elle est censée envisager une relation avec Gale?

Katniss tire l'oreiller sur la tête, voulant se cacher pour le reste de la journée.

.

.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre 7 ! En déplacement cette semaine je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier régulièrement ces prochains jours, mais je me rattraperai si c'est le cas ! Et Oh joie, je viens de terminer la traduction de ma prochaine fiction...**

**_Clemie _: **merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ^^

**_LilyRose_ : **Oui c'est un peu bestiale entre eux, notre Katniss n'est pas très réservée dans cette fiction. Et Peeta... reste Peeta ;) Ca ira crescendo avec l'avancé de la fiction...

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

.

.

Elle est soulagée de partir travailler avant que Peeta ne rentre, pour ne pas à avoir à le croiser.

Quand elle rentre finalement, elle ne le retrouve pas dans le salon. La porte de sa chambre est fermée, et elle peut entendre les bruits de la télé, comme quand il joue à un jeu vidéo. Elle se demande si elle devrait frapper à sa porte. Au lieu de cela, elle va dans la cuisine et sort une bouteille de tequila. Des shot ! Voilà ce qu'il lui faut, et c'est ce qu'elle décide quand elle se verse son premier verre. Pour soulager ses nerfs. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouve à frapper à sa porte - après son quatrième verre. Quand il ouvre la porte et qu'il la regarde, elle l'entraîne avec elle.

**_Viens boire avec moi**, exige-t-elle, et il rit malgré sa confusion.

_**Euh, okay...**

Il est d'accord, et elle l'attire dans le salon en lui tirant sur son poignet, le conduisant dans la cuisine. Ses sourcils se soulèvent quand il voit la bouteille de tequila.

**_Tequila ? Tu bois des shot toute seule ?**

Elle secoue la tête, en versant deux autres verres.

**_Non, tu es là maintenant,** déclare-elle, poussant un verre dans sa direction. Le liquide se renverse légèrement quand il attrape le verre.

_**Whoa,** dit-il en riant, levant sa main pour lécher la tequila de ses doigts.

Elle garde les yeux rivés à sa bouche maintenant, regardant la façon dont sa langue passe sur ses articulations, et elle jette le contenu de son verre dans sa bouche.

_**Hé, tu es censée attendre**, dit-il.

Elle plisse son nez suite à la brûlure que provoque l'alcool dans la gorge et se verse déjà un nouveau verre.

_**Je vais en prendre un autre**, hoquette-t-elle, tapotant son verre sur le devant de son visage. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire de même, avalant rapidement le contenu de son verre.

_**Uuuuugh**, il tousse en tordant son visage. Il repose le verre et secoue la tête. **T'en es à ton combien ?**

Elle répond nonchalamment :

**_Six**, puis passe sa langue le long de ses lèvres pour y lécher les gouttes restantes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

_**_Six**_** ? Putain, je ne t'ai jamais vu en boire autant**.

Elle lui verse déjà un autre shot.

**_Je sais, tu as donc besoin de me rattraper**.

Il gémit, mais accepte consciencieusement le verre qu'il porte à ses lèvres.

**_D'accord, mais pas plus.**

Elle fait la moue quand il repousse le verre à liqueur loin de lui, arrêtant sa main quand elle va pour lui en verser un autre.

**_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de vider notre bouteille de tequila au juste ?**

Elle rit, et fait la moue quand elle repose à contre-coeur la bouteille et qu'elle se rapproche de lui.

**_Je voulais être un peu plus décontractée**, marmonne-elle, appuyé contre sa poitrine tout en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Sa tête se sent lourde, et elle ferme les yeux en inhalant son parfum épicé. Ses doigts filent à travers ses cheveux, à la base de son crâne, et il tourne la tête légèrement en arrière en laissant sortir un petit gémissement.

**_Je pense que tu es assez décontractée**, murmure-t-il, son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Elle glousse alors.

**_On s'est tripoté sur le canapé. Ça c'est drôle. Je veux dire, c'était amusant. Et c'est drôle.**

Ses yeux se rétrécissent légèrement lorsqu'il la regarde et il fredonne dans le fond de sa gorge.

**_Ouais, t'as aimé ça ?**

_**C'était pas évident ?,** répond-elle, en essayant d'être séduisante, alors qu'elle ravale un rot à ce moment-là.

Peeta l'embrasse quand même, taquinant ses lèvres. Elle appuie les siennes en retour avec plus de force, glissant sa langue sur les siennes, et ses bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête tourne au moment où il rompt le baiser, et elle tire sur sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Elle est contente que son bras soit autour d'elle parce qu'elle a l'impression de flotter en dehors de son corps.

**_Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre ?, **demande-t-elle bout de souffle, toujours en mordillant sa bouche.

Son souffle passe au niveau de sa lèvre supérieure, et sa langue retrace le contour de sa bouche.

**_Il ne va rien se passer ce soir, Katniss**, lui dit-il.

Elle est curieusement déçue, mais elle hoche la tête, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Elle ne peut pas être dans sa chambre dès lors qu'elle ne pense qu'à Peeta.

**_Je sais, je veux juste dormir contre toi,** murmure-t-elle.

Ses yeux sont lourds. Elle pourrait se cacher dans le creux de son cou pour toujours. Il inhale profondément, serrant ses hanches.

**_Bien. Allons-nous coucher.**

Ils sortent de la cuisine, mais elle vacille alors il la soutient dans ses bras pour la porter dans sa chambre. Il ferme la porte avec son pied. Elle regarde autour d'elle et sonde sa chambre lorsqu'elle commence à enlever ses vêtements.

_**Tu veux que j'aille te chercher ton pyjama dans ta chambre ?,** et elle se retourne vers lui, tirant sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard tombe sur son soutien-gorge, et elle lisse ses cheveux devant son visage.

_**Non, prête-moi quelque chose**, exige-t-elle pendant qu'il réfléchit. **Ou je peux être nue,** suggère-t-elle, dégrafant son soutien-gorge pour le laisser tomber sur le sol.

Ses sourcils se soulèvent quand il voit ses seins nus – elle doit être assez ivre pour ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'elle fait à cet instant.

_**C'est très tentant, mais tu as besoin de dormir,** dit-il, en retirant sa propre chemise et en lui mettant sur le dos.

Elle fait la moue, mais se tortille pour rentrer dans le vêtement avant de s'affaler dans son lit de façon spectaculaire. Avec un gémissement, elle se blottit dans les draps frais. Elle ne peut même pas garder les yeux ouverts, et elle sent Peeta tirer les couvertures.

Et elle s'endort avant même qu'il ne soit allongé à côté d'elle.

.

.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Heyyy ! Désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, mais le temps me manque un peu... Eh hop, la suite rien que pour vous, mes lecteurs favoris !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

.

.

La tequila a été sa première erreur. Se réveiller fut la deuxième. Alors que ses yeux ont du mal à s'ouvrir, sa tête tourne et c'est comme si elle se trouvait serrée dans un étau.

_**Baaaaaaaah**, gémit-t-elle, plissant les yeux quand elle arrive enfin à les ouvrir.

Ce n'est pas sa chambre et ce n'est pas son lit. Il lui faut une seconde pour se rappeler qu'elle s'était évanouis dans la chambre de Peeta. Mais où est-il? Son côté du lit est défait, et il est encore chaud. Elle entend le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain et puis se rend compte qu'il doit être en train de prendre une douche. Elle gémit à nouveau puis elle s'assoit.

Troisième erreur.

La salle plonge et tourne violemment, et son estomac voyage à cette vision. _Oh mon dieu_. La bile monte dans sa gorge, rapportant avec elle le goût de la tequila, et elle vacille hors du lit, traverse la pièce en direction de la salle de bain en deux enjambées et elle se jette sur la porte ouverte avant de glisser sur le lino. Puis elle vomit dans les toilettes, _bruyamment_.

_**Katniss**?, appelle Peeta de la douche, tirant sur le rideau.

Elle redresse alors sa tête des toilettes alors qu'un nouveau haut le cœur lui soulève l'estomac. Et elle essaye de purger son organisme de ce foutu démon. Et c'en est un. La tequila est un putain de démon.

_**Merde**, jure-t-elle, et il coupe l'eau de sa douche pour sortir vite de la baignoire, nu et mouillé.

Elle ne peut même pas apprécier ou se sentir mortifié par la vue périphérique qu'elle a de son sexe puisqu'il s'enroule immédiatement une serviette autour de la taille. Elle contracte à nouveau son estomac et la bile brûle à nouveau son œsophage. Peeta s'accroupit derrière elle, sa main caresse son dos, et quand il n'entend plus rien après un moment, il prend la parole.

**_Ça va mieux ?**

Elle gémit bruyamment en levant la tête.

_**_Merde… Tequila**_**…**

Elle est sûre de le voir sourire du coin de l'œil, mais elle est trop gênée pour le regarder en face.

_**Tu penses que c'est fini ? **

Et elle hoche la tête, pathétiquement.

_**J'espère**, elle tousse, et il l'aide à se remettre sur pieds.

Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, elle se rince la bouche avec de l'eau, et il s'empare d'un gant de toilette humide pour le passer sur son front humide de sueur. Puis il l'aide à retourner dans son lit, et elle se recroqueville - en position fœtale - tenant son ventre. Ce pourrait bien être le pire moment de sa vie. Peeta disparaît dans la salle de bain pour finir de se sécher et enfile un pantalon de survêtement avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle lève enfin les yeux sur lui.

**_Désolée d'avoir profané ta salle de bain, e**lle chuchote, horrifiée qu'il l'ait vu faire ces choses horribles et dégoûtantes.

Il ne va plus jamais vouloir s'amuser avec elle. Il rit, poussant ses cheveux de son front.

**_J'ai vu pire crois-moi. C'est probablement l'un des exorcismes d'alcool le plus sage que j'ai jamais vu**.

Elle rit mais gémit quand elle appuie sa joue dans l'oreiller. Il replace quelques cheveux derrière son oreille.

**_Alors, six verres de tequila… Mauvaise idée, hein?**

Son visage pâlit.

**_Ne prononce plus ce mot**, gémit-elle.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Alors il se relève un peu et commence à parler à voix basse :

**_Hé, c'est Peeta**.

En ouvrant un peu les yeux, elle voit qu'il est sur son téléphone.

**_Ecoute mec, je suis censé travailler à neuf heures aujourd'hui. Tu peux me remplacer ?** Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et elle commence à secouer la tête en signe de protestation, mais il l'ignore. **Ouais, je suis désolé, je dois prendre soin d'un ami. Je te remplacerai demain et même après demain si tu veux.**

Elle dit son nom en signe de protestation, mais il hoche la tête.

**_Merci mec. Je te suis reconnaissant.**

Quand il termine son appel, elle le dévisage gravement.

**_Peeta, t'avais pas à faire ça, c'est juste une gueule de bois**, proteste-elle, mais il hausse les épaules.

_**C'est fait. T'inquiète pas pour moi, essaye de te rendormir,** puis il se rassoit. **Attends, laisse-moi t'apporter un verre d'eau. Tu devrais essayer de boire de l'eau en premier.**

Elle s'assoupit dans son lit, et se recroqueville contre lui alors qu'il regarde la télévision. Quand elle commence à se sentir mieux, il la cajole, et puis il lui caresse les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoupisse à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elle finit par se sentir un peu mieux, et ils se mettent alors à discuter.

Elle est surprise quand il l'embrasse. C'est simple, apaisant. Il lui embrasse le front et les joues d'abord, mais peu à peu il glisse sur ses lèvres et ces baisers deviennent de plus en plus passionnés. Elle sourit timidement chaque fois, consciente d'être couchée dans son lit, vêtue uniquement de sa chemise, pressée contre lui.

Elle est étonnée de voir à quel point il est respectueux.

_**Alors... tu m'as parlé d'une ex-petite amie...**

**_Ah… cette conversation, hein ?**

**_Vous êtes resté combien de temps ensemble ?**

Il réfléchit un peu.

**_Un an et demi.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu.

**_Longtemps...**

**_Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant notre première année.**

Elle essaie de calculer.

**_Alors... c'était ta dernière petite amie **?

Peeta soutient sa tête avec sa main.

**_Je n'ai eu qu'une petite amie. A la fac. J'ai flirté avec pleins de filles, mais je n'ai couché qu'avec une seule d'entre elles. C'est ça que tu essayais de savoir, non ?**

Elle hausse les épaules.

**_Je suppose.**

**_A toi. Donne-moi des détails sordides.**

Elle regarde au loin et se pince les lèvres. Pourquoi a-t-elle commencé cette conversation?

**_J'ai, euh... il n'y a eu personne. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami.**

Ses yeux se rétrécissent quand il la regarde, et elle appuie sa langue contre son palais, anticipant sa réponse.

**__Conneries !,_** se moque-t-il.

Elle cligne des yeux.

**_Quoi ?**

Il rit.

**_Si tu n'es jamais sortie avec quelqu'un, tu as du passé ton temps à repousser les mecs.**

Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir comment interpréter cela. Elle n'est vraiment pas sûre, mais elle repense brièvement à Gale et fronce les sourcils.

**_Pas vraiment**, marmonne-elle, et il fredonne d'un air pensif.

**_Je suis surpris.**

**_Pourquoi ?**

Il agite sa main en la désignant.

**_C'est juste que ton air** **de « _j'en ai rien à foutre_ » doit avoir tendance à attirer les mecs.**

Elle porte sa main sur son visage avec une mine renfrognée.

**_C'est pas ce que mon visage renvoie, **dit-elle catégoriquement, et il en rit.

**_Ouais, ton joli visage aide aussi.** Il la taquine avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle oublie pourquoi elle est agacée et l'embrasse à son tour. **Comment tu te sens maintenant ?**

**_Mieux**, admet-elle.

Il sourit.

**_Tu connais tes limites ?**

_**Quoi ? Comment ça ?,** demande-t-elle à bout de souffle, mais son sourire s'élargit.

**_Allons courir...**

.

.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Me voici de retour, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps jusque là ! Mais je vais me rattraper ce weekend.**

**_LilyRose_** : Gale risque en effet de ne pas être très content. Mais comme je ne l'aime pas du tout, ça ne me dérange pas des masses ^^ Il n'y aura pas Finnick et Johanna dans cette fic dsl ;)

_**Clémie** _: Oui c'est vrai que c'est une allumeuse ! ^^ Et Peeta qui n'en profite même pas... Parfait :-p

**Voici la suite qui devrait plaire à la plupart d'entre vous... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

.

.

Elle ne sait pas comment Peeta fait pour s'infliger ça à chaque fois qu'il a la gueule de bois. Elle lutte pour rester à sa hauteur durant les 3 kilomètres de courses. Normalement elle est plutôt rapide mais ses foulées sont plus amples que les siennes, et son estomac est toujours un peu troublé. Pourtant, elle continue de regarder ses fesses et les muscles de son dos qu'il fléchit à chaque pas qu'il fait en avant. Et peut-être que sur la fin, elle aurait pu le rattraper mais elle décide de rester en retrait pour pouvoir profiter de la vue qu'il lui offre.

Quand ils arrivent à leur immeuble, Peeta s'arrête et se tourne pour lui faire face, souriant quand elle ralentit et apposant ses mains sur ses hanches pour reprendre son souffle.

**_Ça va mieux**?

_**Moins bien que si j'étais restée au lit**, se plaint-elle quand elle sent son sang pulser à travers ses veines.

Il rit, se faufilant jusqu'à elle.

**_Tu viens de transpirer toutes les toxines, je te le promets**. Il fait un visage exagérément dégoûté lorsqu'il respire près d'elle, et elle se redresse. **Ouais, tu sens vraiment mauvais, comme la tequila.**

_**C'était ton idée**, elle lui rappelle.

_**Tu as besoin de prendre une douche**, dit-il, et elle croise les bras avec irritation.

**_Non. Je n'en prendrais pas et je pense que je vais sentir comme ça toute la journée.**

Il rétrécit ses yeux sur elle en la regardant de haut en bas. Puis il l'empoigne et la jette sur son épaule, riant quand elle se met à hurler.

_**Putain de merde !**

**_On va prendre une douche !,** dit-il simplement, trottinant en montant les marches. Elle rebondit sur son épaule, et elle passe ses mains sur son dos plein de sueur.

_**Oh mon dieu je vais vomir**, gémit-elle, en fermant les yeux.

_**Non, tu ne vas pas vomir**, il la repose au sol, et elle gémit bruyamment à ce moment-là. Il retire simplement sa clé de sa poche et ouvre leur porte avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

**_Peeta...,** gémit-elle quand il l'emmène dans la salle de bain.

Elle pense qu'il va la déposer au sol, mais il ne le fait pas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la salle de bain où il la plonge sans ménagement dans la baignoire. Elle n'a même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe lorsqu'il ouvre le robinet et saisit le pommeau de douche pour lui verser de l'eau froide sur la tête.

_**Peeta** !

Elle hurle en essayant canaliser le flux d'eau, mais il la bloque pour l'empêcher de quitter la douche.

**_Oh mon dieu, laisse-moi au moins retirer mes ****baskets** !

En riant, il saisit son pied droit et lui enlève sa chaussure et sa chaussette et elle se rattrape sur le mur carrelé lorsqu'il attrape son autre chaussure et le lui enlève. Puis il retire ses propres chaussures et ses chaussettes, alors qu'elle se bat pour enlever son débardeur et son soutien-gorge déjà trempés. L'eau est chaude maintenant, et il la rejoint dans la baignoire tout en enlevant son t-shirt - également mouillé - pour ensuite le jeter sur le sol.

Les doigts de Peeta agrippent son short et il le fait descendre le long de ses jambes, entraînant avec lui sa culotte, puis il enlève son propre short, et dépose le tout en tas, humide, à côté de la baignoire avant de fermer le rideau.

Elle a à peine le temps de l'observer -nu- qu'il la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse sauvagement. Il la tient serrée contre son corps, caressant sa langue avec la sienne, et elle sent son érection gonfler contre son bassin. C'est une sensation étrangement érotique et elle gémit dans sa bouche, en essayant de lui rendre l'intensité de son baiser, griffant sa poitrine et ses épaules. La paume de sa main dessine la courbe de ses hanches et de ses fesses avant de randonner sur sa cuisse, puis il prend en coupe sa poitrine, la serrant fermement avant de pincer doucement ses tétons entre ses doigts. Katniss halète et se tortille contre lui, son clitoris palpitant sous l'effet de cette stimulation. Il est entièrement dur contre son ventre maintenant, et elle enroule sa main autour de son sexe, le frottant légèrement. Peeta inhale fortement lorsqu'il laisse descendre sa main le long de son corps tout en l'embrassant à nouveau, sa langue dansant avec la sienne. Sa main glisse entre ses jambes, et il écarte doucement ses lèvres avec deux doigts pour frotter son clitoris.

_**Hmmm, **gémit-elle, tremblant contre sa main lorsqu'il frotte encore plus fort.

Elle raidit sa poigne autour de lui, frottant expérimentalement de haut en bas, caressant doucement le haut de son sexe avec son pouce. Et il grogne tout bas, lorsqu'il introduit doucement son index à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se crispe un peu lorsqu'il entame lentement une série de va-et-vient, mais ses yeux s'ouvrent et se verrouillent sur son visage.

_**Ok ?, **demande-t-il en frottant doucement, et elle avale difficilement avec un hochement de tête.

Il glisse un autre doigt, et elle stoppe momentanément les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe, gardant sa bouche grande ouverte en un gémissement silencieux.

_**Toujours Ok ?,** demande-t-il pour se rassurer, et elle hoche la tête, s'adaptant à la sensation de ses doigts en elle.

Il continue un certain temps, leurs regards toujours connectés l'un à l'autre. Finalement, il rétracte ses doigts, et recommence à frotter sa zone la plus sensible dans des mouvements circulaires, fermes et rapides. Et elle crie et agrippe fermement ses doigts sur lui lorsque un orgasme la surprend. Elle sent ses doigts sur elle et de légères pulsations la traversent de part en part. Alors elle appuie son front contre sa mâchoire, haletant doucement sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il lui procure. Une fois qu'elle reprend ses esprit, elle reprend ses va-et-vient. Il est chaud, et son sexe glisse dans la paume de sa main grâce à l'eau qui ruisselle sur son corps. Et c'est sur le corps de Katniss - piégé entre le mur et lui - qu'il vient, son sperme chaud venant remplir sa main, alors qu'il halète lourdement. Elle l'embrasse alors farouchement, se délectant de l'avoir mené jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Son sexe retombe doucement de sa main quand elle le libère, mais Peeta ne semble pas en avoir fini puisqu'il continue d'embrasser sa poitrine et de mordre ses mamelons avant de descendre ses lèvres sur son abdomen. Il s'agenouille dans la baignoire devant elle, et soulève sa cuisse afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Elle sent la chaleur monter dans sa poitrine et sur son visage quand il appuie sa bouche entre ses cuisses.

**_Oh mon dieu…**

La fin de son exclamation se perdant dans sa gorge quand elle sent sa langue passer sur ses lèvres, et elle saisit le porte-savon pour garder l'équilibre.

Peeta n'y va pas lentement ; il la dévore ! Comme si sa langue savait intuitivement quoi faire. Il plonge sa langue en elle, et avale rapidement les perles d'humidité entre ses cuisses. Katniss ne peut pas voir le directement, la tête appuyée contre le mur de la douche mais son rythme cardiaque crève le plafond et sa poitrine se soulève sous ses grandes inspirations d'air. Elle glisse ses doigts dans ses boucles humides pour pousser ses hanches contre son visage.

**__Oh mon _**_**dieu**_**, Peeta...,** gémit-elle.

Il gémit en réponse, ses vibrations chatouillant sa langue, et elle se perd dans un gémissement plus profond. Il continue de faire courir sa langue -quand un nouvel orgasme la rattrape- et il aspire chaque goutte de son excitation.

Laissant retomber sa jambe au sol, Peeta se lève et repose ses bras sur le mur derrière elle. Elle pose sa main autour de la courbure de son coude pour rester debout -parce que ses cuisses sont encore tremblantes- et elle cligne des yeux vers lui. Il se lèche les lèvres avant de tourner son visage sous le jet d'eau pour remplir sa bouche. Il la recrache ensuite, puis l'embrasse, son corps appuyé contre le sien. Elle peut sentir à nouveau le début de son érection contre sa cuisse, mais il recule et la regarde avec un large sourire.

_**Je meurs de faim.**

Elle cligne des yeux, levant ses sourcils.

**_Apparemment !**

Il rit alors.

**_Lavons nous et commandons une pizza.**

.

.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voici la suite ... Tant attendue :-p Encore un chapitre qui en ravira plus d'une... ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

.

.

Katniss ferme les yeux pendant que Peeta essaie de tresser ses cheveux ; elle pourrait éclater de rire à chaque fois qu'elle regarde son visage tant il est concentré. Il est si sérieux à ce sujet. Ils sont assis sur le canapé face à face. Elle va bientôt partir travailler mais il s'est proposé de lui faire sa tresse.

_**C'est quand ton prochain jour de congé ?** demande-t-il, et elle ouvre les yeux pour le regarder.

Il garde les yeux fixés sur ses mains, dans ses cheveux, sa langue coincée entre ses lèvres. Elle sourit.

_**Jeudi je crois**, répond-elle, et il lève les yeux vers elle brièvement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tresse.

_**On devrait sortir.**

Elle plisse le front.

**__Sortir ?_**

**_Ouais. Dîner. Boire. Un film. Sortir. Faire quelque chose**, dit-il avec désinvolture.

_**Comme un rencard ?,** dit-elle avec hésitation.

**_Ouais, j'aimerais t'emmener quelque-part,** dit-il, enroulant l'élastique autour de la fin de sa tresse, puis il s'adosse sur son épaule fièrement. Quand il lève les yeux vers elle, il soulève son sourcil. **A moins que tu ne veuilles garder notre relation secrète.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et elle ouvre la bouche en signe de protestation.

**_Quoi ? C'est... non !**

Il poursuit:

**_Parce que même si c'est un peu excitant, j'ai tendance à m'agiter quand je reste enfermé à l'intérieur. J'aime sortir de temps en temps.**

Elle le regarde fixement.

_**Ok**, dit-elle hésitante, lissant ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Peeta tire sur sa tresse.

**_Je t'aime beaucoup**, admet-il, et son estomac chute dans son ventre. **Je ne suis pas juste... en train de m'amuser avec toi. En temps normal, je pense que sortir avec un colocataire est une idée incroyablement stupide, mais... **Il hausse les épaules en souriant. **Tu n'imagines pas… l'effet que tu as sur moi.**

**_Je ne serai plus ta colocataire encore très longtemps**, ajoute-elle distraitement.

**_Exactement.**

Elle se sent alors d'énormes doutes appuyer à travers tout son esprit, comme si un éléphant était là, dans la pièce, et elle lui offre juste un petit sourire.

**_Bien. Un rendez-vous alors. C'est d'accord.**

.

Ce n'est rien d'extravagant, juste un dîner dans un restaurant thaïlandais. Ils servent du saké, mais il lui demande si elle veut aller ailleurs pour trouver d'autres type de boissons ; alors qu'elle ne s'oppose pas à aller dans un bar avec lui, elle lui dit qu'elle voudrait vraiment revenir à l'appartement. Il semble comprendre l'implication de sa demande et la reconduit à la maison sans plus d'objection.

.

Ils se retrouvent dans son lit, dépouillés de tous leurs vêtements. Son corps s'ancre au sien, en équilibre sur ses avant-bras alors qu'il l'embrasse. C'est comme ça depuis des heures, et elle pense qu'ils pourraient être lassés de tout cela, mais elle n'est jamais rassasiée de lui, de le goûter, de sucer sa langue et ses lèvres. Et il en va de même pour lui.

Elle est douloureusement excitée, elle se tortille à chaque fois que sa main serre sa poitrine ou que son érection frotte contre son entrejambe. Il quitte sa bouche, ses lèvres rouges et meurtris, et il trace un chemin jusqu'à ses seins nus qu'il se met à sucer doucement. Elle gémit de satisfaction, et il serre entre ses dents ses tétons, tout en glissant sa main entre ses jambes pour la caresser à travers sa culotte.

_**Hmmm,** soupire-elle, sur le point d'en demander plus, mais il sent son besoin avant qu'elle ne l'exprime, poussant son sous-vêtement sur de côté pour toucher directement son entrejambe.

_**Tu es tellement mouillée**, murmure-t-il en plaçant un baiser sur la pointe de son sein lorsqu'il plonge quelques doigts en elle, doucement. **_Pour moi ?_**

Elle halète quelque chose entre une réponse affirmative et un rire, contractant son vagin autour de ses doigts, lorsqu'il suce son mamelon entre ses lèvres.

_**Oh mon Dieu, Peeta...**, halète-t-elle, se délectant de la sensation de ses doigts sur elle et de sa bouche autour de sa poitrine.

Son clitoris palpite douloureusement, et elle bouge contre sa main, inhalant fortement lorsque son pouce frotte enfin contre lui. Le point culminant de son orgasme suit rapidement, et il gémit doucement quand elle crie, son corps se crispant tout autour de ses doigts lorsqu'elle vient. Il bouge ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine, et puis il s'assoit et lui retire sa culotte, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Roulant sur le côté, il retire également son boxer, et laisse échapper un soupir lorsque son sexe libéré rebondit contre son bas-ventre.

Elle ne l'arrête pas quand il saisit un préservatif dans sa table de nuit, et elle appuie plusieurs baisers sur sa mâchoire, qu'il fléchit, quand il déplie à la hâte la protection sur toute sa longueur. Quand il s'installe entre ses jambes, cependant, son visage descend lentement entre ses cuisses, ses paumes appuyant sur elles pour les ouvrir plus largement. Elle regarde vers lui en tirant doucement sur ses boucles.

**_Tu ne… Je… Je veux dire. Nous pouvons... nous pouvons faire l'amour maintenant**, elle tâtonne avec ses mots, et ses lèvres se contractent malicieusement, mais il la regarde avec sérieux.

**_C'est ta première fois, pas vrai ?** demande-t-il, et elle hoche la tête.

Il traîne sa langue le long de son entrejambe et son dos s'incline pour le suivre.

**_Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux que tu sois trempée et excitée comme jamais tu ne l'as été pour pouvoir te faire l'amour,** déclare-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur elle à nouveau, et elle rit à en perdre haleine.

**_Je le suis**, dit-elle faiblement, mais il tient à continuer.

Il semble aimer le faire, alors pourquoi l'arrêter ? Son ventre se tord délicieusement à chaque fois qu'il passe sa langue sur elle, mais il ne l'amène pas au bord de l'orgasme, même si elle est se tord spasmodiquement. Il caresse son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point de jouir, puis il se positionne sur elle, s'essuyant la bouche avant de l'embrasser profondément. Il pousse en elle, et elle plante ses doigts dans sa nuque. Il y a un certain malaise, un peu de peur aussi, mais c'est minime, et il coulisse en elle -humide et glissante- dans un gémissement béat.

_**Tu vas bien ?, **demande-t-il en tremblant, ses hanches au ras des siennes, et elle hoche la tête, appuyant ses seins contre son torse.

_**Continue...**, elle soupire, et il le fait, lentement, des poussées prudentes quand elle s'ajuste et s'étend autour de lui, et même si c'est un peu désagréable au premier abord, c'est toujours un sentiment merveilleux -leurs corps se déplaçant ensemble de cette façon, lui épais et rigide à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle voudrait mieux voir son visage dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, mais elle appuie simplement ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

_**Putain, c'est incroyable**, murmure-t-il, poussant en elle avec un peu plus de force. Elle respire et descend ses mains pour saisir son postérieur, le ramenant en elle quand il se retire.

_**C'est tellement bon...**, murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Il regarde vers elle intensément, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts caressant son cuir chevelu humide, et il blottit son visage contre sa joue.

_**Ouais…**

Il halète, sa langue et ses lèvres humides laissant derrière lui des baisers désespérés sur sa pommette et sur ses tempes. Il berce en elle lentement, son sexe s'enfonçant entre ses parois serrées à chaque poussée.

Katniss hoche la tête frénétiquement, griffant délibérément son dos.

**_Va plus vite si tu en as besoin**, exhorte-elle, et il le fait, en soulevant ses cuisses de façon à ce qu'il puisse coulisser en elle plus profondément dans un rythme plus frénétique, même si il s'abstient toujours de claquer en elle.

Elle gémit à chaque poussée, ondulant ses hanches à chaque fois pour aller à sa rencontre ; les sons humides que font leur corps reliés ensemble la rendent folle, et elle serre ses bas autour de lui. Il étouffe un gémissement sur son épaule.

**_Je veux que tu viennes !**

Elle chante ces mots, sauvages et excitants.

_**Dis-le encore**, grogne-t-il dans son oreille.

**_Je veux que tu viennes !**

Elle halète, plus fort, et après quelques coups rapides, il fige ses hanches et elle peut sentir des impulsions à l'intérieur d'elle, accompagnés de gémissements. Elle emmêle ses membres autour de lui et l'étreint, un sentiment d'euphorie relaxant entièrement son corps et son esprit...

.

Ensuite, il l'aide à se nettoyer, s'excusant quand il voit le petit filet de sang sur le gant de toilette, mais elle est indifférente. Et elle l'emmène dans le lit pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir, enveloppée dans ses bras.

.

.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hey ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre les filles ! Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews. Le site galère un peu je reçois les notif' épisodiquement et je fini par ne plus savoir à qui j'ai répondu...**

_**Clemie**: _et oui enfin ! Ils ont franchi le pas :-P

_**peetaandkatniss**: _merci pour tes petits commentaires :)

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

.

.

24 juillet.

Katniss regarde le petit calendrier accroché dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, on est le 24 Juillet. Elle déménage dans une semaine. Gale revient dans deux. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère à cette pensée, l'anxiété se propage dans ses veines, et elle atteint aveuglément le lait pour l'y ajouter dans ses céréales. Elle sursaute quand elle sent glisser des bras autour de sa taille et une large poitrine se presser contre son dos.

Peeta.

_**Hey, **dit-il, sa bouche contre son oreille, et elle sourit d'un air las, tournant la tête de sorte que le calendrier ne puisse plus la narguer.

_**Salut,** murmure-t-elle, et il appuie ses lèvres à l'arrière de son cou.

_**Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas encore versé ton lait dans ton bol,** lance-t-il, et les sourcils de Katniss se relèvent dans une légère confusion.

_**Pourquoi ?, **demande-t-elle, et son front se détend lorsqu'elle sent que sa main se glisse sous la ceinture de son short, et que ses doigts écartent le tissu de sa culotte.

_**Je ne voudrais pas que tes céréales soient détrempés**, fredonne-t-il, et elle peut sentir son sourire se dessiner dans le creux de son cou.

Un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres lorsque ses doigts glissent à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle plaque ses mains sur le comptoir, cambrant son dos sous le plaisir. Bientôt, elle est frémissante et haletante sous l'effet de son orgasme, et quand il retire sa main d'entre ses jambes, elle lève les yeux.

24 juillet. Toujours.

Inquiète, elle se tord dans ses bras et tombe à genoux. La surprise s'échappe de sa gorge quand elle tire sur son short, et qu'elle le prend dans sa bouche, son nom dégringole de ses lèvres dans des gémissements rauques. Une de ses mains se pose à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que l'autre s'agrippe sur le comptoir. Malgré son manque de pratique, il ne tarde pas à venir autour de sa langue.

.

Peeta annote un des cartons dans sa nouvelle chambre et il se redresse faisant glisser son avant-bras sur son front en sueur.

**_C'est le dernier celui-là ?, **lui demande-t-il, et elle hoche la tête.

_**Merci**, dit-elle, en lui donnant un petit sourire quand elle passe une main dans ses cheveux humide qu'elle a tirés en une queue de cheval.

Elle et Peeta viennent de passer toute la matinée à déménager ses affaires dans son nouvel appartement. Madge ne serait pas ici avant un moment. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur son front.

**_De rien. Çà va me manquer de ne plus t'avoir dans la chambre d'à côté, mais c'est bien aussi.**

Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre à cela, et elle ne cesse de sourire à la place. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, la regardant plus sérieusement.

**_Et... À propos de Gale**.

Elle se crispe dans ses bras.

**__Gale ?_**

Peeta laisse échapper un souffle.

**_Je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir me tuer. Sortir avec sa meilleure amie... mais je pense que si nous lui parlons ensemble, il ne sera pas trop en colère**.

Katniss ouvre grand les yeux, la panique commençant à déferler en elle. Le sang se précipite dans ses oreilles.

**_Quoi? Nous ne faisons pas... Nous ne pouvons pas le dire Gale,** crache-t-elle**. Il ne peut pas… il ne peut pas savoir, il ne devra…**

Le front de Peeta se plisse.

**_Quoi ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas lui dire ?**

Et comme elle ne répond pas tout de suite, il prend un peu de recul pour la regarder entièrement.

**_Katniss. Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ?**

Elle appuie ses mains contre ses joues, et elle ferme les yeux

**_Nous... Gale et moi... je veux dire... Gale est amoureux de moi,** et ces mots résonnent aux creux de ses oreilles. **Il me l'a dit juste avant son départ.**

Peeta reste calme, et elle rouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Son visage est gris, et il exhale enfin durement.

**_Merde! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de… Putain ! Katniss! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit cela plus tôt ?! **Il crache ses paroles, passant une main dans ses boucles blondes. **Je t'ai demandé si vous sortiez ensemble tu m'as dit que…**

**_Nous ne sortons pas ensemble !, **hurle-t-elle, paniquée.

**_Alors, il y a de l'amour entre vous, mais tu lui as dit non ?**

Il demande des éclaircissements. Sa bouche reste close et les yeux de Peeta s'agrandissent.

**_Attends... Tu lui ne lui a rien dit ?** il demande, incrédule.

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme si elle tentait de répondre.

**_Je... Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y penser,** murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Son visage passe du gris au rouge, puis, le rouge se déplace de son cou à ses joues quand il la regarde.

**_Tu… tu as l'intention de sortir avec lui à son retour ? **C'est la première fois qu'elle entend une fissure dans sa voix, et elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit de la colère ou de la tristesse, mais cela provient de ses tripes.

**_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je lui ai dit**, insiste-elle. **Je viens … je ne sais pas, Peeta. C'est mon meilleur ami, comment pourrais-je lui dire que je ne peux pas? Je lui ai dit..., je lui ai demandé l'été pour y penser.**

**_Donc, qu'est-ce que j'étais moi ? Ton plan cul en attendant qu'il revienne de l'Europe?, **l'interrompt Peeta durement, et la colère gonfle dans sa poitrine.

_**Tu penses qu'on aurait couché ensemble si c'est ce que je pensais de toi ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et je n'ai pas fait ce choix à la légère !**

Il passe une autre main dans ses cheveux.

**__Je ne sais pas. _****Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, Katniss? Tu avais le temps et tu as attendu le jour de ton départ. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu en aurais parlé si je n'avais pas lancé le sujet** !

_**Je ne sais pas, Peeta, je ne sais pas**, dit-elle, impuissante. **J'ai paniqué. J'ai dit à Gale que j'allais réfléchir à tout ça pendant son voyage mais jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre toi et moi, je ne savais pas que nous allions... Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer.**

Peeta gémit, en fermant les yeux.

_**Putain...,** il soupire finalement. **Je ne sais pas si je suis injuste, ou si **_**toi **_**tu l'es. Tu viens de... tu aurais dû me dire qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre vous avant de commencer quelque chose avec moi.**

**_Il n'y a rien avec Gale**, insiste-t-elle, et il la fixe.

_**Alors, il suffit de lui dire**.

Elle pourrait tout lui dire. Elle _devrait_. Mais son estomac se resserre, mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui faire du mal ; après sa sœur, c'est la relation la plus importante dans sa vie, depuis des années. Comment peut-elle lui briser le cœur? Et plus pour quelqu'un qu'elle vient juste rencontrer, quelqu'un qu'elle aime à la folie, certes, mais quelqu'un dont elle n'a aucune idée de si il sera toujours dans sa vie un an à partir dans un an, ou dans un mois?

_**Je ne... Je ne sais pas comment... Je ne sais pas si je peux...,** bégaie-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre. **Je ne sais pas si c'est juste pour lui**.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent, et ses lèvres s'amincissement et il semble loin d'elle lorsqu'il secoue la tête.

**_Tu sais quoi, tu sais ce qui est injuste ?** grogne-t-il. **Gale. Je pense que c'est assez injuste de lui de te dire qu'il t'aime et puis de disparaître pendant des mois sans à avoir à faire face aux retombées potentiel. En fait, c'est vraiment merdique. Courir à travers l'Europe pendant qu'il laisse sa meilleure amie au milieu d'une crise émotionnelle.**

Elle ne peut pas vraiment s'opposer à cela, même si elle se sent sur la défensive.

**_Ce n'est pas merdique…**

_**Alors pourquoi est-il en Europe au lieu d'avec toi ?**

Elle hausse les épaules.

**_C'est ses vacances,** dit-elle simplement.

**_Tu sais ce que j'aurais fait à sa place? Je t'aurais demandé de venir avec moi en Europe !**

Et elle halète, exaspérée, mais il continue avec passion :

**_Ou, mieux je ne serais pas partie. Parce que je préfère être avec toi.**

Son objection reste dans sa gorge quand elle le regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire exactement ?

Il soupire avant qu'elle puisse demander, jetant ses mains en signe de défaite.

**_Eh bien, si tu n'as plus rien à déménager, je vais y aller. Rappelle moi quand tu sauras ce que tu veux**, dit-il avec lassitude, puis il lui tourne le dos et s'en va sans un mot.

.

.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

.

.

Katniss hésite avant de frapper à la porte ; la porte de l'appartement qui était sa maison ces deux derniers mois. Elle n'est pas revenue depuis qu'elle l'a quitté il y a une semaine, et elle n'a pas vu ou parlé à Peeta depuis qu'il a claqué la porte de son appartement... Déterminée, elle se force à frapper et maintient ses pieds plantés sur le tapis rouge, même si elle meurt d'envie de courir et d'aller se cacher. La porte s'ouvre un instant plus tard, et son estomac se tord en à la vue de Peeta -culpabilité, tristesse, peur et désir- ...

Ses yeux reflètent la surprise de la voir, mais il garde un visage inexpressif. Elle veut le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'est pas sûre, donc elle redresse ses épaules en arrière.

_**Je suis ici pour voir Gale,** dit-elle, maudissant sa voix fragile qui la trahit.

Peeta hoche la tête et recule de quelques pas pour la laisser entrer.

_**Il est dans sa chambre !?** dit-il.

Katniss mord sa lèvre et rentre à l'intérieur, fermant la porte avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Gale. Elle frappe doucement, retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

_**Entrez !**

Et puis elle ouvre la porte. Gale lève les yeux de son ordinateur et se met à sourire.

**_Katniss !**

Il la prend dans ses bras lorsqu'elle ferme la porte. Elle se crispe puis se détend dans cette étreinte familière. Il est bon de revoir son meilleur ami. Elle l'écoute alors parler pendant un certain temps de son voyage. Et quand il se retrouve finalement à côté d'elle sur son lit, proche, elle anticipe sa question et elle prend une profonde respiration, ferme les yeux, et se force à lui dire :

**_Gale, je ne peux pas être avec toi.**

Il cligne des yeux sans comprendre.

**_Quoi ?**

**_Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais... c'est tout ce que je ressens pour toi,** explique-t-elle tranquillement.

_**D'accord...,** dit-il, incertain.

Elle peut dire qu'il est sur le point de se lancer dans un argumentaire passionné, alors elle continue avant qu'il ne commence.

**_Et je ne pense pas que tu m'aimes vraiment, non plus. Pas comme ça.**

Ses yeux se rétrécissent, et il se sourit, pas sûr de comprendre.

**__Excuse-moi ?_**

Elle se lève pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux, mais se tourne pour lui faire face, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**_Ne soit pas en colère contre moi. Il suffit d'écouter, d'accord ? J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce sujet. Et... Je pense que tu as peur…**

_**Peur…, **l'interrompt-il incrédule, mais elle reprend :

_**Oui, je pense que tu as peur. Tu viens d'avoir ton diplôme, et tu as vécu une expérience sympa sur un autre continent, et je pense qu'inconsciemment, tu as paniqué, avec tous ces changements. Tu t'es raccroché à ce qui t'était familier et c'est moi. Tu as eu envie de te rassurer, te montrer que je serais toujours là pour toi.**

**_Ca n'a pas de sens... Bien sûr, tu seras toujours là. Tu irais où ?**

Elle le regarde fixement.

**_Tu as eu envie d'avoir un filet de sécurité Gale. Et tu ne veux pas perdre.**

Il ne dit rien et secoue la tête lorsqu'elle demande**:**

**_Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?**

_**Bien sûr, tu m'as manqué !**

**_Mais tu as pensé à moi ? T'avais envie que je sois avec toi ? Tu ne m'as appelé qu'une seule fois.**

_**J'étais occupé, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'accès aux téléphones là-bas!**

**_Est-ce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un lorsque tu étais en Europe ?**

Elle demande tout à coup, et sa bouche se referme, ses narines se dilatent, et il regarde au loin. Son silence est assez éloquent. Katniss se contente de hausser les épaules.

**_Tant mieux si tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas en colère, Gale. Tu ne me dois rien. Et je ne te dois rien. Juste... l'honnêteté. Et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, là, maintenant**.

Gale passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle mordille sa lèvre, ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

**_Et... C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de te parler de moi et Peeta**.

Il ouvre ses yeux.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par toi et Peeta ?**

.

.

_**Gale !**

Katniss hurle après Gale lorsqu'il arrive en trombe devant la chambre de Peeta. Exaspérée, elle le suit, attrapant son bras, mais il la repousse en secouant son bras.

_**Sors de là, je vais te défoncer espèce de traître !**

**_Stop !**

Katniss soupire de frustration, mais la porte s'ouvre, et Peeta passe la porte avec une posture défensive, ses yeux dardant avec méfiance ceux de Gale.

_**Gale…, **commença Peeta.

**_Tu as couché avec ma copine ?**

**_Je ne suis pas ta copine!,** s'exclame Katniss, en même temps que ne marmonne Peeta.

**_Ce n'est** **pas ta copine !**

Les yeux de Gale clignent dangereusement, et il s'ébroue de colère, faisant un pas menaçant vers Peeta.

_**Putain mais quelle genre de conneries tu lui as mise dans la tête ? Tu pouvais pas la garder dans ton pantalon ?**

Katniss se place entre les deux garçons et retient la main de Gale.

_**Arrête, Gale. Peeta n'a pas fait quoi que ce soit. J'avais envie de faire l'amour avec lui, alors je l'ai fait,** dit-elle simplement.

Elle se sent plus calme que ce qu'elle ne devrait. Et pour la première fois, elle voit le mal qu'elle fait sur le visage de Gale.

**_Tu as eu envie de lui, mais pas de moi ?**

**_Je ne ressens pas ce genre de chose pour toi.**

Elle mord ses lèvres, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne lui doit rien. Mais elle ajoute.

**_Je suis désolée de te blesser. Je ne devrais pas je t'ai donné de faux espoirs, parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Et je suis désolée d'avoir choisi quelqu'un de si proche de toi, mais... j'aime Peeta. Beaucoup. Et je pense qu'il ressent la même chose**.

Peeta ne parle pas, probablement à bon escient. Léchant ses lèvres, elle poursuit puisque Gale n'a toujours pas répondu :

**_Je comprends si tu es en colère contre moi pendant un certain temps. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons aller au-delà de cette histoire. Mon meilleur ami m'a manqué.**

Gale reste incrédule, ses yeux regardant autour de lui presque sauvagement.

**_Je ne peux pas croire que tu le choisisses... Je dois rêver. Je dois y aller...**

Il marmonne avec véhémence, et elle le regarde quitter l'appartement le cœur lourd. Elle se retourne pour faire face à Peeta en soupirant. Il regarde vers elle.

**_Bon ben, ça s'est passé aussi bien que ce je pensais,** dit-elle le visage contrit. **Je suis désolée**.

Peeta hausse les épaules avec une expiration fatigué.

**_Honnêtement, je ferais la même chose si j'étais lui.**

Elle secoue la tête, et regarde au loin.

**_Je pensais qu'il serait plus en colère contre moi que contre toi. Je veux dire, il **_**est**_** vraiment en colère contre moi ..**, elle s'arrête, la tristesse l'accapare à l'idée qu'elle pourrait avoir perdu son meilleur ami.

_**Hey,** dit Peeta doucement, attirant son attention sur lui.** Il te pardonnera. Ça pourra prendre un certain temps, mais il reviendra.**

**_Tu parais bien sûr de toi...**

**_Oui. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les gens.**

Et elle lève les épaules, impuissante.

**_Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre d'effet sur les gens, honnêtement, parce que ça signifie blesser les gens que j'aime**. Elle le regarde. **Et je te dois des excuses aussi.**

Il lui fait signe de la main, un petit sourire, et il passe sa main près de sa bouche.

**_Après tout ça ? Ce n'est pas la peine.**

Elle le regarde, sceptique.

**_Donc, table rase ?**

Il y a de l'espoir dans sa voix, et il relève bizarrement un sourcil.

_**Tout dépend de si on fait partie des choses à effacer...**, dit-il, et malgré tout, son visage se fend d'un sourire timide. Elle fait un pas vers lui.

**_Eh bien... tu m'avais dit de revenir quand je saurais ce que je voulais ...**

**_Et tu as décidé ce que tu voulais ?**

Il demande, son sourire effaçant les nuages dans ses yeux, et elle caresse son menton tout en capturant son regard.

**_Toi...**

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Ainsi s'achève cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :) Comme je vous l'ai dit au début, c'est vraiment une de mes préférés, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous la traduire et de la poster sur FFN ^^ __Si cette fiction vous a plu, n'hésitez pas a aller féliciter son auteur. _


End file.
